Desire for Sugar
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Sequal to 'A Match Among Souls'. Bubbles can't seem to get the events of that night with Him out of her mind and system.. and Him feels the same way.


**Hola! :D I have returned! This is going to be another Hibbles! WHOOOHOOO! **

**I own nothing and gain nothing except the love and devotion of my readers! This is still a mild rating, but more stronger material. ONE-SHOT! VERY strong fluff! If you do not like this pairing, then don't read. As for you Hibbles fans, please enjoy! ;D**

Bubbles wondered about through the pages of her designer sketch pad. Her thoughts were disorganized as of late.

She couldn't get herself to focus on what new dress to make for an art gallery display her school was holding.

Her sisters were nowhere to be about in the house. Blossom went out for the day (and apparently through the night) on a date with Brick, which wasn't so much as a date, but more of a double dare date from a game of truth or dare the night before with her other two sisters.

Buttercup went on a date of her own with Ace. Of course, she had to sneak out of the house without the Professor knowing who she was really going with.

As for the Professor himself, he went to an all day and almost all night science convention, hoping that some of his latest models and experiments would help him gain some even more recognition in the national science committee.

Bubbles is left all alone in the house, still blank in her mind as what to do for her next artistic idea.

But alas, nothing pops into mind. She continues to flip through the blank pages of drawing paper, her left hand tracing circles on the bite scar left on her shoulder.

A faint blush began to crawl upon her features as the events of that night flashed through her mind like a movie.

The feeling she experienced, the pulse of her heart, the quickening of her breath, and of course... Him.

She closed her sketch book and placed it on her bookshelf, her eyes gleaming with joy and wonder.

'Why do I feel so affected by this? I should be mad, right?' Her thoughts were mixed as her brows furrowed.

"I should be mad!", Bubbles cried. "I shouldn't feel this way! I should go and beat Him up for what He did! I should..."

Her yells drowned as her mind replayed the part of her kissing Him. The way He approached her and smiled. His smile wasn't sinister, as it usually would be when she faced Him with her sisters, but it was more gentle, more compassionate, more... loving.

Her hand went back to the scar on her shoulder. It was hardly visible, but she knew it was there.

She was His. His and only His. His enemy, His toy, His every want and need...

His sweet desire of ecstasy.

It was already close to sundown, and she was the only one remaining in the house. The doors and windows locked, and no one to be seen, no one to be heard except Bubbles and her shuttered breaths.

'Maybe a bath will clear my mind up of everything.', she thought to herself.

Little did she know that someone was watching her the whole time, and by that, the whole day.

Deep within the dark core of the earth, floated a red devil like figure, watching a super large plasma television which was showing Bubbles as she got her nightgown and panties ready for her bath.

Him smiled from ear to ear, His insides dancing with joy as He witnessed Bubbles' reaction to the memories of their previous encounter.

"Oh Bubbles! You have no idea the joy I have knowing that you acknowledge the scar I gave you, and what's more... Knowing that I can read your most **inner thoughts**."

Him smirked, feeling the urge to jump at her once more and indulge in her sweet scent, her smooth skin, to eat her up completely.

He slowly descended to His chair, closing His eyes as He imagined her writhing beneath His large and well built being. He imagined her light cries and moans as He would relish her like there would be no tomorrow. He imagined how she would cry His name, over and over, and He would cry hers...

Suddenly He couldn't take anymore, as His eyes snapped wide open, grabbing the remote with one claw and turning the TV off.

"I can't take it.. Bubbles... **you REALLY are too much!**", He spoke loudly with exotic want in His voice.

With a wave of His claw, He disappeared into thick red smoke once more, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to see His beloved powerpuff.. and to get what was rightfully His.

Meanwhile, back in the Utonium household, Bubbles was calmly enjoying herself, soaking in the bubble bath she nicely prepared for herself.

She blew some bubbles into the air, giggling as the popped slowly, one by one.

Her smile soon began to waver, however, as she thought about the events of that night with Him.

"I wonder.. if Him feels the same way too.."

_'You're kidding! You actually enjoyed it?'_

'Well, it's not like it was horrible... but don't get me wrong..!'

_'Yeah, right! You liked it! You liked that Him almost HAD you!'_

'Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, you're just that little voice in my mind that really a figment of my imagination.'

_'Psh! Now you are starting to sound like you're sister, Blossom. I AM YOU. And I'm telling you that you liked Him doing that stuff to you. What's next? You gonna lay with Him?'_

Bubbles shot up right from her reclined position in the tub. "No way! Just stow it and lemme alone!"

_'Fine. Have it your way, then... … .. You know you liked it..'_

Bubbles gave a frustrated yell, throwing a poof across the tub. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her small frame as she pulled the plug out of the tub.

"I guess I did enjoy it..." She sighed with defeat as she started drying herself and began to put on her night clothes. She threw her towel on the rack to hang it dry and reached for the door out of the bathroom.

As she walked into the empty hallway, she noticed it was already dark out.

"Hello? Professor? Blossom? Buttercup? You guys home?", she called out. No reply.

"I guess they're not home yet. Oh well. They might be coming home really late then.."

As she made her way to her bedroom, she noticed her door was ajar. 'Strange.. I don't think I left my door like this when I left for my bath.'

She cautiously pushed her door open, only to find someone in there already. Someone red. On her bed. Under the sheets. Smiling at her.

"Hello, Bubbles! What a pleasant surprise! I figured you would be out soon. How was the bath?"

Like before, her bedroom door slammed shut and was locked tight. She was trapped like a rat. Again.

"What do you want this time, Him? And what are you doing in my bed!"

Bubbles was flabbergasted. What _was_ Him doing in _her_ bed? She prayed that it wasn't what she thought it would be.

"Oh! Well, I thought I would just drop by, but seeing as you weren't in your room at the time being, I thought I would make myself more _comfortable_."

Bubbles started to feel weak. Her mind was swimming with more questions more questions than before.

"You're lying, Him. Why are you in my bed?"

Him's smirk soon disappeared. His eyes were fixed on hers in a more serious manner. He didn't frown though, which made Bubbles wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

When none of them spoke, Him was the one to break the silence.

"It's just as I told you Bubbles," His smile returned, but not fully, "I'm making myself comfortable.. and I would like you to _join meee."_

Bubbles felt her heart skip a beat. Did He just say that He wants her to join Him in her own bed?

Him second His motion by patting the empty side of her bed next to Him.

Yep. He did.

"Um.." Bubbles shifted her gaze down to her feet.

"Yes, Bubbles dear?" He coaxed.

Bubbles felt her heart stop. Her face completely flushed and her eyes now becoming thick and hazy.

She felt like she needed to know. Her thoughts from earlier were running through her mind.

'I need to know..'

"Him?"

Him raised one of His brows, His smile remained on His impish face. "Yesss?"

"Do you love me?"

A long silence drifted between them. Her eyes remained fixed on her feet, afraid to even look up and see Him face to face.

It was Him's turn to be speechless. 'Do I love her..?' He stared at her long and hard in disbelief.

The silence between the two became uneasy and nerve wracking, until Him spoke once more..

"Isn't it obvious?"

Bubbles gasped as she soon found herself from being next to the door to sitting next to Him on her bed. She didn't know how in the world she ended up there, and soon she would find herself not to care as Him's lips found themselves on her own again.

It seemed like forever until His lips parted from hers. Unlike last time, her hair was flowing loose and free, framing her perfectly angelic face and was wearing a small blue silk nightgown.

Her alabaster skin was reddened with her natural blush, as He gently caressed her face with one of His claws.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I approached you the way I did that night? Why do you think I kissed and held you the way I did? Why do you think I marked you as _mine_?" He glided His other claw on the light scar on the nook of her neck, causing her to shudder, but not from revolt.

"If I didn't love you, then I would have killed you and your sisters years ago. I wouldn't be here to see you, and right now.." He trailed off, His breath hot on her left ear, "I wouldn't be able to do thissss."

He took hold of her face and kissed her lips with a strong passion. His tongue greedily pried her lips open, demanding the warmth and wetness of her oral caverns. She happily complied as she let Him in, their tongues battling for dominance over one another. It wasn't long until she gave in and started to gently suck on his tongue. Bubbles felt a loud, guttural moan escape from His lips, letting her know that He is enjoying every bit of it. Him continued ravaging her mouth, gently biting her bottom lip every now and then, earning a moan from her in return.

They pulled apart for breath again, their eyes heavily lidded with love and desire.

Him gently wrapped His arms around her waist. "Now you tell me, Bubbles.. Do you love me?"

Bubbles looked at Him with acknowledgment and smiled warmly.

Little did she know, that her answer would change their situation very quickly.

"Yes, Him. I love you too. More than you and I could imagine."

Him felt His dark heart explode with happiness and joy. She loves Him too! He gripped her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Bubbles, I would like to ask your permission for the following, if you don't mind. If you do, then I completely understand.."

Bubbles felt her heart skip again. She has a feeling of what was about to come. She whispered back, "Yes, Him?"

Suddenly, she felt His breath become slightly ragged and something large rub against her inner thigh. She then noticed that they were reclined on her stack of pillows, with Him gently hovering above her.

"May I touch you?", He finally asked. Bubbles felt her skin tingle and her breath become somewhat ragged as well.

"Yes, you may."

That was all that took for Him to do what He wanted. He began to deliver heated kisses on her lips and began to descend down her jaw line to her neck to her collarbone. She moaned in the air, her small hands gripping His dress tightly. Suddenly, with the wave of His claw, Him changed His wardrobe from His everyday dress and boots to just a pair of black satin pajama pants. His chest was bare and His pectoral muscles were quite the view.

Bubbles flushed even more at the sight of this, and gasped when she felt one of His claws running up her right thigh.

Him smirked, seeing she liked the view even up close and personal. "Like what you see, love?"

Bubbles face looked like it could turn purple. He chuckled in pleasure, knowing that He certainly pleased His puff with His physical appearance.

"Him?", Bubbles piped up. Him looked at her sincerely.

"Yes, my love?"

Bubbles fidgeted slightly, for what she was about to ask was beyond expected from her.

"May I touch you too?" Him's eyes were wide and His mouth was wide open in an 'O'. He didn't see that one coming.

"Of course you may." He smiled, giving her a sign of confidence. The blue puff then started gliding her small hands up His rippled chest, feeling every trace of muscle on His body. She soon started trailing kisses up His chest and up His neck. Soon, her mouth met with His, and began to make love with His tongue.

Him thought this was better than last time. He couldn't believe this was happening to Him. The blonde felt every bit of His pectorals, and continued downward all the way to His waist and stopped at the hem of His sleeping trousers.

Him moaned, His eyes closed in pure bliss. "Please, Bubbles.. Don't stop.."

Bubbles looked at His face, filled with ecstasy, and began to do what she never thought she would do. She placed a small hand on top of the bulge that was forming between His legs through the silky fabric, and began to rub Him there.

Him threw His head back and moaned into the air. She was amazed that He was enjoying this as much as she was.

Wait? She was liking this?

She shrugged it off as she continued massaging His swelling down below, causing Him to moan her name.

"Bubblesss... please..."

She continued to rub Him gently, feeling something else below His bulge as well. She moved her hand lower and rubbed whatever it was there as well, causing Him to hiss through gritted teeth.

Finally, after a couple minutes, he groaned.

"Bubblesss...You can stop now..."

As He requested, she stopped her movements. When she looked up to see His face, His eyes were glowing a deep green, staring at her very lovingly.

He bent down and whispered, "Now it's my turn.."

Him slid a claw down and up her thigh, feeling the thin fabric of her panties. Bubbles gasped into the air. He took His other claw and gently started to pinch the peaks of her mounds lightly.

Bubbles cried into the air, only to have her cries sealed by Him's mouth and tongue once more.

His left claw continued pinching her buds through the thin material, while His right gently started rubbing the smooth dune between her legs.

His rubbing claw slightly rose up just a bit, and with a little more force, hit a bundle of sensitive nerves.

This caused Bubbles to arch to His touch and moan loudly in His mouth. She never felt anything like this before in her life!

Suddenly, her body couldn't take it anymore, and she felt something burning deep within her stomach as Him kept rubbing roughly the bundle of nerves.

"Him..! I feel like I'm going to explode!" She cried, her mouth free from it's captivity.

Him smiled as He then removed His claw, to her discontent, but soon replaced the rubbing claw with the bulge in His pants. He continued to grind hard against her underwear, the silk making it more easier for Him to move without much strain. Her legs wrapped tightly around His hips, her nightgown riding up until her small soft mounds were almost exposed.

"Hiiiim!" Bubbles cried, her fingers digging into His back.

"Bubblesss!" Him moaned, nearing His end of restraint as well.

Finally, after a long while of moaning, grinding, rubbing and kissing, they relieved themselves and laid in each others arms, still sharing kisses with one another.

Bubbles lightly traced circles and hearts on His chest, while Him played with her golden hair, a smile lingering on their faces.

"Him, that was amazing."

Him kissed her forehead, bringing her closer. "Yes it was. Want to do it again later?"

Bubbles giggled lightly. "Sure!"

"Brilliant. However, next time, we'll do it without any _barriers_, don't you agree?"

But to Him's surprise, Bubbles was already fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her lips lightly, knowing that she would probably agree with Him anyways.

He, too, soon fell asleep with His lover in His arms, and His desire for her sated.

'Next time', He thought before drifting into sleep, 'We do it in my room.'


End file.
